User blog:Maxim.dussault/Champion Concept : Saiga, The Swordsman of The Void
Saiga, the Swordsman of the Void Void Samurai Style Fighter Assassin So here's a new concept of mine. An assassin/fighter type champion with a unique combo/stance system. That system is pretty simple. Each time he uses an ability, he switches stance, adding new effects to his main abilities. So the order of his skills greatly affects his gameplay and duel capacity as a fighter. His main con would be very low defensive stats, but as an assassin he has high burst, but can also be a good dps. Relying on mana, there's only so much he can do in his lane until he gets itemized a bit, but his skills enable him to dish out fair damage and keep an aggressive play style through early game. This build is of course not perfect, and any constructive criticism is gladly accepted! PS: IM PRETTY NEW WITH THE WIKI AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO MOVE MY BLOG TO CHAMPION CONCEPTS....ANYONE COULD EXPLAIN PLZ, THANK YOU. Please be sure to also check out my other champion concept, Gauss, The Cosmic Mastermind Passive: Swordsman of the Void Saiga changes combat stance every time he uses an ability, granting an additional effect to the next skill used depending on the current stance. He reverts back to Standard stance every time he does not use an ability for 9 seconds. *Stance Order : Standard > Combo > Finisher > Standard Q: Aeon Assault (Targeted) -Cost: 35/39/43/46/50 Mana Standard: Saiga dashes through his target and strikes, dealing physical damage and marking the target for 6 seconds. Combo: Saiga strikes twice in a quick succession in 0.5 seconds. Finisher: Saiga strikes twice and teleports through his target instead of dashing, granting him a brief invulnerability. *Physical Damage Per Strike: 40/50/60/70/80 (+80% Bonus AD) *Cooldown : 4 *Range : 550 Note: Saiga's main ability. It works like Fizz's Urchin Strike. if the enemy is close he will dash through, up to the max range of the ability. The damage would be dealt quickly after the dash ends, something like 0.1 second after initial cast. If not used with a Finisher stance, can be interrupted by pretty much any hard CC. W: Nether Shift -Cost: 85 Mana Standard : Saiga quickly sheathes his sword, granting him a shield for 5 seconds or until it breaks and damaging marked enemies for physical damage, consuming the marks. Combo: Heal Saiga for 25% of the damage dealt by the marks. Finisher: Heal Saiga for 35% of the damage dealt by the marks and creates an additional, stronger shield that blocks an incoming spell within the next 3 seconds. *Cooldown : 19/17/15/13/11 *Shield Strength : 60/95/130/165/200 (+100 % Bonus AD) *Physical Damage/Mark: 20/35/50/65/80 (+30% AD) *Range: 900 Note: This ability is meant to function kinda like Twitch's Expunge (but targets can only be marked once), dealing damage to marked targets within range, consuming the mark, but with two additional effects. He can heal off the marks and gains a shield to help him in duels, but the shield is not so good against counter-harassing as it has a brief cast time, stopping his movement. Maybe about 0.325 seconds. E: Imminent Chaos -Cost : 75/85/95/105/115 Mana Standard: Saiga slashes with blinding speed, striking a circular area close to him after a short delay (0.6 seconds), dealing magic damage, marking for 6 seconds and slowing enemies hit for 2 seconds. Combo: Doubles the damage dealt and slow. Finisher: Knocks enemies up, doubles the slow, damage and the affected area. *Cooldown : 14/13/12/11/10 *Magic Damage: 60/70/80/90/100 (+75% AP) *Slow: 20/25/30/35/40 % *Range :300 *AOE Size : 400 Note: Imminent Chaos was inspired by a video character I really like if you guys hadn't noticed. Vergil from DMC. It's pretty much one of his iconic moves and since Saiga his a samurai type champion, I tried to find a way to implement this cool attack. It works a bit like Cho's Rupture, dealing delayed damage after a while and with a Finisher stance, also knocks up affected enemies. It can also be used to simply mark a creep wave and detonate the mark to heal a fair amount. Though this combo can make you very mana hungry early on. R: Eternity Calling -Cost: 125 Mana -Cooldown : 100/80/60 s. Saiga permanently gains his Finisher stance for 3/4/5 seconds and does not lose it until the end of the duration. He also gains a boost in movement speed for the duration and passive cooldown reduction. *Passive Cooldown Reduction 5/10/15% *Duration : 3/5/7 seconds *Bonus Movement Speed : 30/40/50 % This steroid type Ult is meant to enable Saiga to continuously pummel his enemy with his main damaging skill, Aeon Assault. Since he keeps his Finisher stance for the whole duration, he also has access to different, very disrupting combos. And since he is heavily reliant on his abilities to deal damage, he gains some passive CD reduction from it. So that's it folks! Please be constructive as once again, he is no where near perfect but I like how he is so far. Please take your time to read and comment! Thank you! Category:Custom champions